La reacción de la cuenta regresiva
by XMarisolX
Summary: Amy miró hacia su amiga, sorprendida por el sonido de su nombre, pero solo encontró a Bernadette parada en la puerta y mirándola. Coda fic de la capitulo 5.24, "The Countdown Reflection". Traducida por AngieMadero.


**Palabras:** 1299  
**Nota de la autora:** Coda fic de la capitulo 5.24, "The Countdown Reflection". Tengo que dar mil gracias a mi traductora AngieMadero. ¡Ella es de lujo! ¡Te debo chica!  
**Renuncia:** _The Big Bang Theory_ es una serie estadounidense creada por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, y es producido por ellos, junto con Lee Aronsohn. Es una producción de Warner Brothers y se transmite por CBS. Todos los personajes, tramas y elementos creativos procedentes del material original pertenecen exclusivamente a sus respectivos propietarios. Yo, la autora de la fan ficción, no gano, de ninguna manera, monetariamente de la historia.  
**Clasificación:** K

* * *

Para el puñado de _nerds_ espaciales y científicos que estaban viendo en laboratorios, centros de control y salas alrededor del mundo, el lanzamiento del Kazakstán estuvo acompañado de gritos de alegría, aplausos y lágrimas derramadas. Pero en el cuarto piso en el apartamento 2311 en la avenida Los Robles, un asombro silencioso rodeó la habitación. El grupo de amigos reunidos quedó un poco aturdido… y unieron sus manos. Sus ataduras personales con Howard significaba que ellos no debían –_no podían_- celebrar hasta que el regresara a casa.

La transmisión del evento duró un largo tiempo y tan pronto terminó, el canal regresó a su programación normal, una repetición del programa de la conferencia de noticias de la NASA que habían transmitido más temprano ese día. Raj soltó la mano de Bernadette para cambiar a un programa llamado "Cuando los pumas atacan", una serie acerca de mujeres de sus años cuarenta que molestaban a universitarios por las calles de Manhattan.

Penny, quien acababa de llegar del trabajo, palmeó dos veces la mano de Leonard antes de soltarla, se levantó y se fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Poco después Bernadette comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse; la señora Wolowitz la había llamado llorando por Howard y pidiéndole a su "nueva hija" que fuera casa a comer sobrantes del _brisket_ de bodas con ella. La mención del brisket despertó el apetito de Leonard que ahora estaba en la cocina en busca de comida. Pero Amy se había perdido todo eso. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

"¿Amy?"

Amy miró hacia su amiga, sorprendida por el sonido de su nombre, pero solo encontró a Bernadette parada en la puerta y mirándola. También la veían Raj y Leonard.

"¿Sí?" respondió Amy.

"Te llamé _cinco_ veces", Bernadette dijo con una sonrisita "¿Puedes escuchar, verdad?"

Amy agachó su mirada y la dirigió a su mano izquierda, la cual había estado sosteniendo con su mano derecha desde que Sheldon había quitado su mano de la de ella. Después miró a Bernadette otra vez.

"En efecto, si puedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Decías algo?"

"Dije", repitió, "que si querías, podías seguirme a casa y recoger la chaqueta bolera que olvidaste ayer después de la boda."

"Ah, sí" Amy tartamudeó con su respuesta. "haré eso". Alcanzó su bolsa.

"¿Pero, tu chocolate?" Sheldon llamó desde la cocina. "Acabo de comenzar a calentar la leche." No era tiempo de frío y ella no estaba preocupada, pero no era la primera infracción de él del día, después de todo. Amy se volvió a Bernadette.

"Tal vez pueda recoger la chaqueta cualquier otro día", dijo.

Bernadette encogió los hombros. "No hay apuro." Se despidió. "Adiós, chicos", dijo y salió por la puerta.

"No quiero nada salado", anunció Leonard de repente mientras abría y cerraba los gabinetes por quinta vez. "No quiero pastelillos de frutas, no quiero nada que tome mucho tiempo cocinar—"

"Estos idiotas no reconocen a una buena mujer cuando la ven", exclamó Raj. Sheldon, Leonard y Amy voltearon a verlo. "Que no daría yo por tener una mujer madura, sana, experimentada que me persiga por mi juventud, virilidad y apreciación por el cine clásico". Sacudió su cabeza. "Es una vergüenza que la sociedad no valore los encantos de una mujer mayor".

"Debo recordarte que esta no es _tu_ sociedad", dijo Sheldon, sacando el polvo de chocolate fuera del gabinete. "La mayoría de las mujeres de edad media que alcanzan su sexta década en tu sociedad ya han estado casados por décadas, han criado varios hijos a su adultez y han terminado cualquier carrera que hayan tenido en esos años, aunque es más probable que sean económicamente dependientes de sus esposos, quienes fueron entregadas a ellos a corta edad a través de un matrimonio arreglado. Para esas mujeres, buscar hombres más jóvenes sería impropio, si no imposible."

"Los tiempos han cambiado en India, Sheldon" respondió Raj. "Además, ¿Por qué insistes en seguir hablándome sobre mi propia cultura?"

"Porque parece que estás muy desconcertado por ella. Me gusta aclarar situaciones que otros encuentran confusas."

Raj se levantó. "Me voy."

"No te vayas", le pidió Leonard, "Ya sabes que está loco".

Raj encogió los hombros. "No es eso. Me prometí a mi mismo una tarde burbujeante en la tina después de tanta fuga emocional últimamente. Tengo una botella de esencia de aceite de lavanda en casa con mí nombre en ella. "Tata," dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Sheldon negó con la cabeza mientras meneaba la cacerola en la estufa. Amy lo miraba conteniendo el aliento. Se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, como si tal vez pudiera usar un inhalador… o gritar en una almohada.

"Sheldon", dijo Leonard, "¿te mataría escoger una sola vez una caja de, por ejemplo, Captain Crunch cuando compras el cereal? Todo eso que está sobre el refrigerador es basura de salvado que tanto amas y sinceramente ya no sé cuanta más fibra pueda ingerir mi tracto digestivo."

"Por lo que he visto sobre tu dieta", dijo Sheldon, "bastante más."

"Todo lo que quiero es un plato de cereal que pinte mi leche roja, azul o verde," dijo Leonard. "¿Es mucho pedir?" Desalentado, tomó la caja de Box Bran. "Bueno, intestino grueso, creo que te tendrás que conformar con eso un poquito más." Miró a la caja otra vez y luego la soltó. "Púdrete," dijo. Después agarró una bolsa de mini bombones de la alacena y la vació en su plato.

Sheldon jadeó. "¡Leonard! ¿Ahora qué le pondré a nuestra cocoa caliente?"

Leonard se llenó la boca con una cucharada de bombones en leche, sin la mínima mirada de vergüenza. "Oh. Entonces, disculpa, Amy", dijo y caminó hacia su cuarto. "Iré a leer. Si no regreso en una hora es que caí en un coma por azúcar."

Sheldon se desplomó y miró con desaliento el chocolate, la leche y las tazas frente a él. "Todas nuestras esperanzas de disfrutar una chocolate caliente mientras veríamos las propuestas del History Channel se arruinó- desvanecido en un solo acto de imprudencia dietética".

"Está bien, Sheldon," dijo ella. "Pocos bombones, o ningunos, no arruinarán nuestra noche."

Sheldon volteó y la miró. Estaba por desaprobarlo, pero luego se detuvo. Sus ojos brillaron un poco, su ansiedad fue remplazada con algo que parecía calma… contenida. Se volteó de nuevo y sirvió el chocolate en las tazas. Después, las llevo con sus protectores a la sala. Le dio una a Amy y después tomó asiento junto a ella. Los dos tomaron un sorbo.

"Debo disculparme," dijo después de un momento.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Amy. Él se volteó a verla.

"Hoy he violado repetidamente el contrato. No estás preocupada y aún así te preparé una bebida caliente. Si estuvieras preocupada, no es invierno, así que no debería darte chocolate. Y aún peor, tu chocolate no tiene bombones, y luego, durante el lanzamiento yo…" Desvió la mirada y la agachó hacia su bebida. Amy puso su bebida en la mesa de centro y después volteó su cuerpo hacia él, acercándose un poco.

"No hay necesidad de disculparte," dijo. "Estoy pasándola muy bien."

Él volvió a mirarla y le sonrió un poco. "Yo también."

Ella asintió. Con eso, tomó el control remoto.

"¿Qué canal es el History Channel, otra vez?"

"Ah, 62," contestó Sheldon. "Entre el 61, que es MSNBC, y el 63, que es TBS." Ella presionó los números, regresando el control remoto a la mesa y después se recargó. Se pusieron a ver el programa, un documental sobre las viejas paredes de Jerusalén. Después de un momento, ella miró a Sheldon, quien estaba absorto en el programa y, teniendo la oportunidad, puso su mano sobre la de él.

Él miró abajo por un segundo, y después volvió su mirada a la pantalla. El corazón de Amy revoloteó un poco cuando él tomó su mano y la apretó de regreso.

* * *

**Nota final:** ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
